This invention relates to the production of methanol at relatively low temperatures and particularly to catalysts which are active for the production of methanol. On an industrial scale, methanol is generally prepared by the reaction of oxides of carbon with hydrogen. Generally, the prior art practice has been to react carbon monoxide or carbon dioxide with hydrogen using copper oxide and zinc oxide catalysts at temperatures in the range of 570.degree. F. to 750.degree. F. Because of equilibrium values, when the reaction of carbon dioxide and hydrogen is conducted at temperatures of 570.degree. F. to 750.degree. F., it is necessary to carry out this reaction at high pressures in order to obtain suitable yields. However, at these high temperatures and high pressures, the formation of higher molecular weight oxygenated hydrocarbons appear to occur. In fact, with a zinc oxide, chromium oxide catalyst, it is essentially impossible to obtain highpurity methanol at temperatures above 735.degree. F. However, if the methanol synthesis reaction is carried out at lower temperatures, i.e., 400.degree. F. to 560.degree. F., there is a resulting approach to more favorable equilibrium conditions. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a catalyst active for the synthesis of methanol in the lower temperature range.